twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
ThomasFan12341
ThomasFan12341 began his wooden railway channel in summer of 2013 but made his channel and has had a long history on youtube under the username Thomasnumbr1fan101 which dates back all the way back to 2008. Where it began It all started back in summer of 2013 when Jacob was in skype calls with users in the community such as Henryisgreat15, Doubtfire5599, OliverDuck, and Legolover117 one day he asked everyone if he should give it a shot at joining the community. Everyone said that he would fit in well so Jacob thought on where to start and his Thomasfan12341 account was what he used as the wooden channel. The History On How He Found Out Thomas/Collecting And His Personal History On His Life. Well he has lots of history on how this all started he was super little having a hard time with a learning disability, serous ADHD,and going through so much abuse for 16 years of his life he not only had to work hard to become the smart person he was but Thomas The Tank Engine was what helped him get through all these life problems and he always loved the wooden railway is which he collected the most of ever since he got the Roundhouse Set in 1998 for Christmas. In 2001 when his middle brother finally stopped liking thomas Jacob being the youngest kept the thomas stuff and expanding as the years went on. Sadly in 2008 he was forced to take a break from collecting which by then Jacob had gotten into a terrible depression but during those years he got some stuff for free but the collecting really started 4 years later and since he has been updating his collection. Video Series His Wooden Railway Series Thomas The Tank Engine Normal And Strange Adventures is a series that takes place whenever Jacob never decided so he said it would be whenever but the adventures the charcters have are those no engines want to go through which they could end up crashing, given drugs from Bill and Ben, getting lost in the middle of no where, and other such screwed up adventures. The issue was when he lost everything on his old laptop and harddrive he lost his footage for the 3rd episode and audio recordings so he might rerecord the episode and audio while hes at it and keep going with his series. 1) Oliver And Toads Adventure 2) Duck Screws up 3) Ducks rebuild Mail Series Originally his mail series started on his other account with his first episode being unboxing nibs as time went on Jacob started getting more items not only expanding his wooden railway collection but starting to collect the Thomas vhs tapes. Shorts Before starting officially with his series he began the process with shorts his first one that he uploaded was known as This Was A Really F****ed Up Day then his second short was known as Getting Stoned. He has more shorts coming in the future soon like don't define the gods and The truck comes back. These shorts don't take that long to make with having so many shorts made up with his closes friend known as LegoLover117 who is also in the TWR community as well. They both would talk for hours during the summer on skype as they would make up completely random screwed up thomas episodes and some are future shorts on both of their series. DockSide Reviews) Jacob also does reviews and compares the items. Normally he gives a certain amounts of history on the item if its from only the books and tv series or just something that's not from either one of them as he would talk about the retail price, personality, appearances and how many editions did it get in his reviews. 1) Ada Jane and Mabel 2) Grey Troublesome Truck 3) Northwestern Breakvan 4) Duck review/comparing 5) Thomas Review/comparing V1 6) Winston 7) Sodor Mining Co Gold Cars 8) Battery Powered Lady 9) Old Style Bertie 10) Ivo Hugh And The Zoo Pack 11) Fat Hats Yellow Car 12) Butch 13) Harold 14) Sodor Mail Coaches 15) Bulgy Future The future for his channel is for him to keep up what he enjoys doing with both accounts with his series and collection growing you can expect more Jacob. Back in January of this year Jacob finally got a laptop which would be the biggest help for when he was going to make more videos for the future and his series. Which with his collection growing at a good speed hopefully he will improve his future series and reviews. With Jacob having 1 more offical year of high school he promised to his friends in the community he wouldn't leave after may of 2015 which he wants to keep doing what he loves even with him going to college and even working a job that won't stop Jacob from making his videos for those who support/watch his videos. He has a plan to do a video showing the footage from his original first episode with him talking about it. Trivia Some things people may never knew are like that his original first episode was known as Hiro Saves Neil, which most people may not know is why wasn't it released well he stated that the footage was finished but the issue was at the time filming he still didn't have a computer so he filmed it during winter break and kept the files on the card as he did get the computer but sadly he couldn't remember completely the way he was narrating the script as with timing the audio and video dubbing it made became a challenge for Jacob to figure out how he would get the episode finished sadly he decided to drop the project and start over with a new episode he was writing at the same time as the story was being made. Many people didn't know this but Jacob has limited room when it comes to filming so he does film the videos on the table his mother allowed him to move into his room back in September of 2013 so he depends on building small interesting detailed layouts for his videos with the limited amounts of track he has to use when it comes to filming. Something interesting people didn't know is that lots of his future and made shorts are ideas he and legolover117 made during the summer when they would be in a skype call for hours thinking of really funny ideas for made up shorts and episodes which that's how most of the recent shorts and episodes being released are ideas they made during the summer. Not only he collects the wooden railway line but he also collects the VHS tapes as he and legolover117 both do that when they don't buy any twr for the mean time which has been fun for the both of them. Comeback When the weather was bad for Jacob in Ohio the day after it happened his computer died and he took a break from his channels and making videos for a month which he finally returned the weekend of memorial day when he called someone on cragslist on a laptop for a 100 dollars which he ended up getting with windows 8 and with that he still needs to make the video explaining why he wasn't uploading for entire month so hopefully Jacob never has problems with buying laptops and they would die on him. Links Here are links for where you can check his channel https://www.youtube.com/user/Thomasfan12341 Category:2013 Category:Member